


Iced Coffee and Energy Drinks

by i_genuinely_dont



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_genuinely_dont/pseuds/i_genuinely_dont
Summary: I got really bored and have had this fix idea for a few days, it’s my first. I wrote it kinda quickly and didn’t really look over it, sorry if it’s bad. But it’s just a coffee shop au where catra works after school
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Iced Coffee and Energy Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, everyone goes to the same school. Catra has her look from the scene in Heart Part 2 with the ponytail, but everyone else is just a more modern version of their outfit.

Catra walked into the small coffee shop she worked at stopping by the tiny employee area to take off her letterman and throw on an apron. She went to the register and checked her phone knowing that they wouldn’t be getting business for at least another 20 minutes. Scrolling through her instagram and the people it recommended her to follow, she stumbled across some familiar blonde’s profile. Catra started at her profile image for a bit making sure she was thinking of the right person. I guess she is in some of my classes, might as well follow her I suppose. Seems new though. She hit the request and set her phone down before hearing the bell ring as the door opened, the customers were exactly who she thought they’d be. 

Scorpia and Entrapta walked over to the counter. Catra had always thought they’d looked a little odd as friends with Scorpia being almost a foot taller than Entrapta and having her hair dyed white with her undercut and Entrapta’s lilac pigtails and engineering gloves always in her back pocket. “Hi Wildcat!” Scorpia said with a bit too much enthusiasm having just been at school. Catra had already started making their order knowing it by heart at this point. Scorpia and Entrapta moved away to the counter and pulled up two stools so they could chat if no one else came in. Unfortunately as soon as she set down their order, a large caramel frappuccino for Scorpia and a special small cup she had for Entrapta that was filled with more creamer than coffee but who was she to judge, a few friend groups she knew of from their school came in. Some guy who seemed to be rather obnoxious with his girlfriend who seemed rather done with him paired with some hippie she’d met before only to get some weed from, her and all her vibes talk was just insane, and some younger looking girl in a parka despite it only being the middle of August. She took their orders and made the drinks as efficiently as she could for only one person working, for some reason her boss thought that there wouldn’t be a giant group of teenagers coming to the coffee shop right after school despite it happening almost everyday. She got two of the groups out of the way fairly fast and was kinda pleased with herself, sneaking a glance over at her friends while waiting Scorpia was trying to read some book for their English that Catra would never care to actually read and Entrapta sipped on her ‘coffee’ while studying all the social interactions within each friend group. She knew her and her friends were an odd group but they had been with her ever since she first got moved here. 

It was about 4 and Catra really thought the time would’ve passed by faster with all those orders, but apparently not. Having about an hour left on her shift, she glanced over at the tip jar wondering how much she could leave home with. She saw about $20 and a bit of change, considering she had more than 15 customers within the last hour and a half that was really good. Better yet she didn’t even have to split the tip because it was only her working, she smiled as she thought about it and wiped down the countertops and machines just to pass the time. Everyone else had left about an hour ago, Scorpia and Entrapta had packed up and left only 10 minutes earlier, but the coffee shop felt nicer with no one else there. She turned on her feel good playlist over the speakers and sipped on her iced coffee. Cleaning and singing along to The Temptations’ My Girl was surprisingly exactly the thing she needed to ignore school. That was until the bell rang signaling another customer, she stopped singing immediately and picked up her phone before looking up. 

She had to hold in her sigh as she recognized two of the three customers. Despite how grating the pink and purple haired girl was to her and how overly enthusiastic the arrow boy was, she put on her best barista smile and looked at the third member of their group. Catra had to stop herself from checking her phone again but if her memory serves her right this was more than certainly the girl she’d requested to follow earlier. Her profile picture didn’t do her any justice, it was just a pic of her face prolly from a year or two ago. But seeing her now outside of school in a more relaxed environment, Catra realized she was really overlooking how annoyingly perfect this girl looked. Her hair was in a neat ponytail but had annoying poof in the front, she just assumed that was bangs she was trying to grow out. Her letterman was obviously varsity for some sport and didn’t show any signs of pilling on the fabric, even though it didn’t look new with how many patches were on the back, with a perfectly pressed stain free loose white button up underneath. The mystery girl was wearing faded gray jeans with timbs. She’s kinda hot though~ Catra just tried to shake the useless thought out and snapped back as Sparkles started talking, she ordered one of their cake pops and a latte. She stepped back and went to the table furthest from the counter which was no surprise to her. Arrow boy ordered a cinnamon roll frappuccino. Huh, sweet. Kinda matches him I guess, she thought as he tipped her with a 5 dollar bill and smiled kindly before joining Sparkles. 

Only leaving her and the blonde. “What would you like, blondie?” She said as she leaned on the counter. 

“I… uh… is- is there any chance you would happen to have any energy drinks?” Blondie had managed to get out in a voice that was much too sweet for someone she was trying so desperately to be annoyed by. 

Catra started laughing as soon as she had finished the sentence. It took her a bit to calm down, she wiped her eyes just in case there were tears from laughing. Cocking her head slightly to the the side, Catra adjusted her ponytail and red button-up before realizing. “Oh- oh wait! You were serious? Oh my god, this makes everything so much better. Blondie, I don’t know if you realized this but this a coffee shop. Not a gas station, if you want an energy drink you’re looking in the wrong place.” She laughed as she looked up at the blonde’s face. She looked kinda dejected, but Catra tried to ignore it. 

“Fine. Uhmmm, just plain black coffee with a shot of espresso.”

“Alrighty, I’ll get those up for you guys in a few.”

She turned to get started on her work and couldn’t help but start humming along to Build Me Up Buttercup, that being the song currently playing off her playlist. Finishing up on the blonde’s first bc it was the easiest she set it down and knew the girl was watching her almost the entire time. Catra decided to make a show out of it, making her moves more extra than necessary and purposely doing tricks just to show off before finishing up on the other two’s orders. They took their drinks and the cake pop and went back to talking as Catra stood there and scrolled through her phone. Sparkles and Arrow boy stood up and began to leave before checking in on the blonde who waved them along. The pair seemed to go reluctantly as they walked over to their car. Blondie stood up and walked over to the counter.

”First, my name is Adora. Shouldn’t you know that by now? You requested to follow me and have classes with me, like dude you really didn’t know that? Also, you didn’t have to be that rude about the energy drink thing. Have a nice day, Catra.” Then she turned to leave. Somehow she had managed to say all of that in a friendly manner? 

Catra shrugged off her confusion before smirking. “Hey, Adora. You got me there. Sorry about the name thing, I guess.”

Adora turned back and smiled before closing the door behind her. Catra waited until there car pulled out of the parking lot to be excited, she had met a really pretty girl and got her name! She decided to only be annoyed about her outside of her time alone. She hummed along to her music and cleaned and closed up without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if I’m gonna make this multi fic or just a one-shot. But I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment with tips or some critiques bc if I keep this up I’d like to get better


End file.
